lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lalaloopsyrocks100/Older Lala-Littles (and Fanon Lala-Littles) Chapter 1
On a late Saturday night Mega Might played on the computer. He didn't look up when his sister called in for dinner. "MEGA!!!" Dyna yelled. This time Mega heard. "C-Coming", Mega said still frightened from Dyna's yelling. Mega Might is nine like most other Lala-Littles except Trouble. She was far behind. Mega rushed up to Dyna. "Come and eat", she said impatienly. Dyna lefted the room and Mega waited till Dyna was out of sight. Just then he rushed with his plate to get to the computer. Trip! Crash! Mega had fallen and cracked the plate! "Mega?" Dyna called worried,"Is that you?" "Yes", he tried to sound calm,"I'm alright." I can't believe it!, he thought, Me a super-hero tripped over my own foot! He searched for a paper towel and a place to hide the pieces of the plate. He grabbed a broom and swept the pieces under his bed. He looked outside and opened the window. He let the moonbeam brush his face. "Help!", said a voice. Mega jumped. "Help me!" Startled, Mega rushed to get his sister. "DYNA! DYNA! DYNA!" he called,"A cry for help!" "Good work Mega", Dyna said proud,"Lets go." The two suited up and flew out the window. Spooky was glad Mega hadn't fell for her sister's prank. She noticed she had spoke to soon when she noticed Mega and his sister flying toward them. "MEGA DON'T!!!!!" Spooky yelled. "Spooky?" Mega was confused but still blushed at his crush. He waved but then he bumped into a pole. "Are you ok?" Spooky asked. "I'm fine, thank you", Mega smiled. Did Spooky have the same feelings for him? Mega acted like he didn't care and said, "I'm a super-hero genius." "Help!" This time the voice sounded different. Dyna was trapped! "Mega stop and help me!" Candy laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that!" she said. "Neither could I", Spooky said rolling her eyes. Mega felt like punching Spooky in the face. "You!" he called, angry,"You looked pretty in front of me just to put my sister and me in your sister's trap!" "Mega I would never-" Spooky was cut off by Mega. "YOU SHUT YOUR YAPS!!!!!", Mega yelled louder than ever. He used his super strength to free Dyna. "Let's go", he said flying off tears in his eyes. How could she? "Squeee!!!!" Trinket yelled on a Sunday morning. "What is it?" Twinkle asked curiously. "Mega broke up with Spooky", Trinket began,"He's bringing me on a date tonight!!!!" The two girls shrieked! "OMG! I'm soo happy for you!!!!" Twinkle yelled. Will Trinket and Mega's date be successful? Will Spooky get revenge on Mega or try to convice him that she didn't do it? Find out in Chapter 2!!!! (Also shut your yaps is from boss mabel and Chris can I put Chris and Sandy in Chapter 2? Answer in comments. Also if you have a character who you would like to put in comment about he/she.) Category:Blog posts